


The Michaeng Thing

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Idols, basically tzuyu vs her unnies, dorm antics, honestly, just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: The girls make a bet to see who can get Mina and Chaeyoung to finally admit their feelings.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 235





	The Michaeng Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NkG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NkG/gifts).



There’s an unspoken agreement among the girls that no one mentions the obvious tension between Chaeyoung and Mina, but that doesn’t mean no one has tried to resolve it. It’s been years now of wondering if the two will ever do anything about it, and Jihyo knows that she has to do something with the rumors flying within the public.

“Listen up!” Jihyo raises her hands, silencing everyone in the kitchen. “We need to talk about the elephant in the room.” Nayeon’s hand shoots up, like a student that can’t wait to burst out the answer to her teacher. Jihyo sighs, already knowing Nayeon is up to no good. “Yes, Nayeon?”

“Is the elephant in the room supposed to be Momo’s smelly feet?” Nayeon is promptly smacked in the back of the head by said smelly feet’s owner before Nayeon can even laugh at her own joke.

Momo gives her toes a quick wiggle, watching them warily. “They don’t really stink, do they?”

“Not the point!” Jihyo does let out a grimace toward Momo’s toes, but refuses to comment on the subject. “The point is that-”

“Hey, where’s Mina and Chaeyoung?” Dahyun lets her hand fall from the refrigerator handle. Her head turns left and right, as if checking to make sure her friends are truly missing. Sana shrugs, digging through the cabinets for snacks.

Jeongyeon slumps backward, head rolling from the hard wood of the back of the chair and onto Tzuyu’s shoulder. Tzuyu gives her a quick glance before turning her attention back to Jihyo. Jihyo is thankful that at least one of them still pays attention to her. Her ever faithful maknae.

“That’s why we’re here.” The leader shuffles in her spot, wondering if it’s appropriate to address this after ignoring it for so long. “We need to talk about the Mina and Chaeyoung thing.”

Everyone freezes. Momo’s foot is stuck mid jab and Nayeon is grimacing from her friend’s toes. Sana’s head is still stuck in the cabinet, but it’s obvious she’s trying to eye Jihyo while keeping an eye on her food. Tzuyu and Jeongyeon are exchanging wary glances, and Dahyun openly gapes.

“I feel like we shouldn’t be talking about this.” Jeongyeon admits, sitting up properly. “Didn’t we agree not to make it our business?”

Dahyun clears her throat, looking a bit uneasy when they settle their gazes on her. “I mean… technically, we didn’t ever really talk about it. Nayeon just kind of glared at us any time we tried to comment on it.”

Nayeon shrugs, looking unbothered. “It wasn’t something for us to comment on.”

“She’s right, it wasn’t.” Jihyo crosses her arms as soon as Nayeon raises a challenging brow at her. “But now it is.”

“But-” Tzuyu shifts uncomfortably. “-it’s their relationship?”

Sana hums in agreement, snagging a bag of chips from the cabinets, and Jihyo shakes away the thoughts of mentioning their upcoming diet plans. “Why are we suddenly getting into their business?”

“Because Once are starting to pick up on it. Everyone makes jokes about it, but they’re really starting to figure it out. JYP says even dispatch is trying to get dirt on them because they think they’re dating.” She’s never had to deal with a situation like this, but that’s okay. Jihyo has a plan. “So, we’re gonna do something about it.”

Jihyo obviously wouldn’t mind if they got together, but she can’t let rumors that could actually hurt the girls roam around like that. If they were to catch wind of them, who knows what it could inspire them to act like. The last thing they need is the two avoiding one another. They are coworkers, sure, but more than that, they’re a family.

“Us?” Momo points to herself, eyeing Sana’s snacks. “What are we supposed to do?”

Jihyo smiles at the question. “We’re going to get them to finally admit their feelings.”

The others blink.

Jihyo sighs. “And whoever gets them to do it can have the first shower in the biggest bathroom for the next month.”

The room erupts into absolute chaos. Jeongyeon accidently pushes their youngest down is her haste to get out of the kitchen while Momo and Nayeon tussle one another for some reason Jihyo can’t figure out. She does feel bad for Nayeon when Momo thrusts her feet into her stomach. Dahyun cautiously walks away from the two fighting, quietly following the bickering Jeongyeon and complaining Tzuyu.

Jihyo eventually has enough of the two squabbling idiots at the table and pushes them out of the room. Sana giggles the entire time.

“This is going to be a bad idea. You know that, right?” Sana tilts her head in that cute way that only Sana can.

Jihyo nods. “I’m starting to see that.”

```

Nayeon peeks inside the half closed door of her room, spotting the giggling girls curled up in Mina’s bed. Mina’s head is tucked into Chaeyoung’s shoulder while Chaeyoung doodles in pen on the palm of Mina’s hand.

Nayeon takes a deep breath, readying herself for her great acting skills, and pushes the door open dramatically. Mina and Chaeyoung take notice of her immediately, but neither make any attempt at moving away from one another.

“You’ll never believe what happened to me today!” Nayeon cries, flopping herself down onto her bed. She waits for either of them to ask, but Nayeon quickly realizes they’re ignoring her. She pushes on. “I have a date, but he only wants me to come if I can find someone for his friend.”

She sighs loudly, pausing to eye the two on the bed. Chaeyoung looks terribly amused by her dramatics, but Mina is less than appreciative of her time with Chaeyoung being interrupted, giving Nayeon the infamous Mina stink eye. The one that says 'please don't touch me, peasant.'

“Maybe…” Nayeon cocks an eyebrow, appearing as if she’s suddenly come up with the greatest idea ever, and not decided to use it as her plan hours ago. “One of you could come with me?”

Mina snorts, hiding her head in Chaeyoung’s neck. “No thanks.”

All signs of amusement have fallen from Chaeyoung’s face. “Nope. No way.”

Nayeon jumps up. “Oh come on! You could get a cute guy out of this.”

She feels excitement pool in her belly when Mina pulls back to watch Chaeyoung, smiling gently when Chaeyoung looks back with a tenderness Nayeon has never seen. She’s totally going to win.

“Well?” Nayeon taps her foot against the ground, hands on her hips. “Is there something- or _someone_ \- stopping you?”

Chaeyoung groans, obviously becoming irritated by her presence. Still, she meets Nayeon's gaze in a way that reminds Nayeon of the way Momo used to glare at them sometimes. It’s good to know that Chaeyoung is inheriting Momo’s teenage angst, even if neither of them acquired it in their actual teenage years.

Chaeyoung is the first to break away from the staring contest Nayeon is warring. “No, we just don’t want to watch our date to fall completely in love with you. You’re practically perfect, it would definitely happen.”

  
Nayeon laughs, utterly flattered that they think so highly of her. “Oh come on! I know I’m pretty, but-”

She waits, wanting to see if they’ll feed into her ego.

Mina takes the bait. “But nothing! You’re Im Nayeon. The prettiest girl around.”

Nayeon settles back down on her bed, completely forgetting her previous plan. “Please, go on about my beauty.”

Chaeyoung gives Mina a knowing smile as they continue to butter Nayeon up for the rest of the afternoon.

  
  


```

  
  


Momo is on a mission, and Boo is her accomplice. She’s come up with such a great plan to get Mina and Chaeyoung together that she thinks she should sell it in a book, except Momo doesn’t want to write it. Maybe Jeongyeon will write it for her. She would ask Chaeyoung, but she doubts Chaeyoung will want to help her once she learns of the scheme.

She’s careful in adjusting the box atop Boo’s back, making sure it’s firmly attached by the string she’s wrapped around her baby. He’ll be careful with it.

“Okay Boo.” Momo kneels in front of him, trying her best not to give in to his puppy dog eyes. She doesn’t have time to give belly rubs at the moment. They have a very serious mission. “You’re going to take this to Mina, okay? Miinaa.”

She blinks and Boo blinks back at her. Surely, he understands. Mina is his second favorite person in the whole world, he should understand her name. He’s a very smart boy. Smarter than everyone else’s dogs.

“You understand?” Boo tilts his head, tail wagging. “Go! To Mina!”

  
Boo doesn’t move an inch, tongue poking out of his mouth. 

Momo sighs, waiting. “Go to Mina.”

They sit there for a while, but he grows bored of her soon enough, just like Momo had predicted. She watches as he wobbles around the corner and toward the hallway. Momo just knows he’s going to Mina. Boo is so smart.

Momo makes her way to the couch where Sana is already sitting, smirking to herself. She’s an absolute genius and she can’t wait until she gets first dibs on the big bathroom. She’s going to feel like a princess.

“Did you have a stroke?” Sana doesnt look up from her phone. “Your mouth is doing that half raise thing.”

Momo whines. “I can’t help it!”

Her best friend is trying to hide it, but Sana is bad at pretending she’s not amused by Momo’s antics. She and Mina both are bad at pretending that they don’t adore her strange actions.

“So what has you so smug then?” Sana drops her phone. Momo gets a glimpse of food on the screen.

“I’m just going to win this Mina and Chaeyoung thing.” She feels a bit hungry now. “Were you ordering food? Can I have some?”

Sana smacks Momo’s fingers away from her phone. “What makes you think you’re gonna win?”

“So no food?” Sana gives her a blank look. “Oh fine. I’m having Boo send Mina a ring from Chaeyoung.”

  
Sana’s brow raises. “Chaeyoung got her a ring?”

“Chaeyoung got what?” Chaeyoung herself plops down on the other side of Momo.

Momo splutters, sending Sana a packicked look. “Prettier! Chaeyoung got prettier!”

The younger squeals in embarrassment, melting into Momo’s side. “Ah, thank you!”

Sana is holding in a laugh on her other side. Momo glares, daring her to say something to ruin her perfectly executed plan. Her friend throws her hands up in surrender.

Momo’s plan is safe.

“Hey Chaeng!” Dahyun slips past them. “Thanks for the gift! That’s really nice of you.”

Chaeyoung props herself up, looking absolutely confused. “What?”

Dahyun holds a hand up, Momo’s ring on her tiny baby finger. It doesn’t really fit, because Dahyun is absolutely tiny, but the small girl seems proud of the supposed gift from her best friend.

Boo shuffles in, and if Momo didn’t know better, she’d say he looked smug at the mess that he’s caused.  
Sana finally releases her laugh, mocking Momo and her failed plan.

  
  


```

Tzuyu perfectly minds her business, slurping her noodles down in peace. She might toss the occasional vegetable from her bowl onto the ground so Boo can eat it, but that’s her business and her business alone.

It’s a nice night; no girls arguing over board games, no calls from management telling them they have a sudden interview, and no Jeongyeon and Jihyo having pillow fights like the children they pretend not to be.

A sigh interrupts her peace.

Tzuyu thinks about asking Nayeon what’s wrong when she settles onto the chair next to her, but Tzuyu remains silent, knowing Nayeon will ultimately break and tell her regardless. Nayeon is one that can’t hold in her problems for long and she trusts all of them to listen.

“I think Mina and Chaeyoung finessed me.”

Tzuyu hums. “Why is that?”

Nayeon slumps. “I was trying to win, and they distracted me.”

“How did they distract you?” She asks.

Nayeon groans. “They told me I was pretty.”

Tzuyu barks out a laugh, startling Nayeon just the slightest. “Yeah, that would do it, wouldn’t it?.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes good fondly. “Whatever. At least I tried. What’s your plan?”

Tzuyu shrugs. “I don’t have one. I’m not going to do anything.”

Nayeon blinks at her. “What why?”

“Getting first shower means I have to be the first one awake.” Tzuyu goes with the first excuse that comes to mind.

Nayeon hums. “That’s fair.”

Surprisingly enough, Nayeon lets her eat in peace instead of hounding her on the bet. She’d thought Nayeon would have pushed her to be more active within the group antics, but for whatever reason, she’s left Tzuyu to her own devices. She thinks it might be because Nayeon doesn’t want anymore competition.

Still, her peace doesn’t last for long because Jeongyeon and Dahyun’s voices are quite loud from the next room.

“Come on Dahyun! We work together and we split the days!”

“Only if I get Mondays.”

“No that's when- you know what? Fine. You can have Mondays!”

Tzuyu knows it’s trouble, those two teaming up for anything. She especially knows it’s trouble when she catches the mischievous look on Nayeon’s face.

  
  


```

  
  


Jeongyeon pushes past Momo, ignoring the girl’s scandalized gasp when she accidentally knocks her shoulder into Momo’s. It’s not her fault, alright? There’s not a lot of room in the hallway.

It’s time for her and Dahyun to finally win this little bet once and for all. There’s no way this won’t work. They’ve meticulously planned every action of every one of the members out. Now they can correctly find a room alone to force Mina and Chaeyoung into and make them admit their feelings.

She winks at Dahyun when she passes the last door. Dahyun is already talking to Mina, luring her into a false sense of security. She’s proud of her little Dubu. No one would suspect her of what they’re about to do.

Now Jeongyeon just has to go find Chaeyoung, and if Jeongyeon’s schedule is correct, she should be in the living room with Sana watching-

Except she’s not?

Jeongyeon whips her head back and forth, wondering where their baby cub could be. Chaeyoung is small, meaning she can fit into small spots that Jeongyeon can not. Although, Jeongyeon isn’t sure that should matter at the moment. Chaeyoung is most definitely not hiding from her in small spots. She probably went to the bathroom.

“Jeongyeon!” She whips her head around at Nayeon’s voice. The older girl looks a bit worried. 

“I’m kind of busy-”

“Dahyun needs you.” Nayeon interrupts. She leans in, whispering. “She said something about having to talk about a plan?”

Jeongyeon’s brow rises. Something’s gone wrong? Maybe it has to do with why Chaeyoung is missing from her calculated spot.

“Right, thanks.” Jeongyeon pats her arm in gratitude.

She can always count on Nayeon.

She shuffles as quickly as possible, knocking into Momo once again. This time she gets a very scary glare that she attempts not to laugh at. If there’s one thing she enjoys doing, it’s aggravating Momo.

Dahyun is waiting in the last room she checks, which really should have been the first she went to, picking at her nails in a bored manner. Obviously the girl would go to her own room if she needed Jeongyeon.

“Hey.” Jeongyeon plops down on the bed next to her, waiting for some sort of explanation.

Dahyun is looking at her expectedly. “Hey.”

Both sit, waiting.

“So?” Jeongyeon ventures.

It clicks into place when the door suddenly slams shut.

Jeongyeon sighs, groaning at the laughter from the other side. “Damn it, Nayeon.”

“Sorry cheaters! No teaming up! Doors locked. Better get to confessing your secrets.”

Dahyun blinks up at her. “This was a bad plan.”

  
  
  


````

  
  


Jihyo feels like she should be above meddling in any sort of bets like this, especially since she’s the one offering up the reward, but she wants that early shower more than anything. She’s so tired of fighting off Jeongyeon and Nayeon in the mornings. She literally can’t even brush her teeth in peace because of those two.

So no, she doesn’t think it's wrong of her to make plans with Chaeyoung and Mina and bail last minute. Is it childish? Yes.

She sticks low behind the bush, eyeing the girls walking hand in hand by the river. They’re dressed head to toe in layers, not particularly the best attire for the weather, but perfect if they don’t want the public to notice them.

Jihyo has done the same in an attempt to stay undetected by the small population at the park. Although, she probably looks like an insane stalker now. She really hopes no one calls the cops on her.

It’s a bit hard, running from bush to bush in an attempt to stay hidden from the two girls. She almost loses them a couple times, but Chaeyoung’s strange hat makes it easy to find them once again.

She thinks she’s making process, more process than the others at least. She witnessed Mina giving Chaeyoung a kiss to the cheek and Chaeyoung buying ice cream for the both of them. Jihyo should probably disapprove of that though. They’re all supposed to be on diets, but Jihyo isn’t leader Jihyo today, she’s regular Jihyo. 

Regular Jihyo ain’t no snitch.

Their fingers remain intertwined the entire walk and it doesn’t look very friendly. Jihyo would never touch the others so intimately. Not even Nayeon and Jeongyeon, but to be fair, Jihyo doesn’t even want to touch them with a ten foot pole some days.

“Excuse me?” Jihyo freezes, turning slowly. Behind her stands a girl, probably in her early teens, on her cell phone. She seems to be mid-conversation. “Are you Park Jihyo of Twice?”

Play dumb, Jihyo. “What’s a Twice?"

Not that dumb.

The girl blinks. “The biggest girl group in Korea?”

  
Jihyo grimaces. “Nope, not me. Sorry, I have to go.”

Jihyo scrambles out of the bush, pulling the leaves out of her hat before running away. She pretends not to hear the girl when she calls her weird to her friends on her phone.

  
  


```

“Group meeting!” Sana begins screaming down the halls, eager to rile up the ones that are sleeping past their alarms. “Let’s go! Momoring wake up!”

She pounds on all the doors just for good measure. The groans coming from all eight of the other members is enough to bring Sana joy. 

She’s not usually so keen to bring them pian like this, but she’s really had it with this dumb bet and wants it to end. She’s had to endure Nayeon and Jeongyeon warring with one another, a strangely embarrassed Jihyo, and a despondent Dahyun and Momo all week long. She’s had enough.

They gather quickly in the living room, all looking quite disgruntled. It seems she caught Nayeon in the middle of her morning moisturizing because there’s still a few stray white dots on her cheeks.

“We’re gathered here today!” She suppresses a giggle at Jeongyeon’s frown. “To celebrate the giant crushes that Mina and Chaeyoung have on one another.”

Chaos erupts.

“Hey! You can’t do that!” Nayeon yells, smearing the dots on her cheeks in her anger.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo jump up immediately from where they were sitting, smacking at each other when they realize no one can hear them over the other’s loud voice. Sana doesn’t understand a single word coming from the two.

Momo and Dahyun are whining like kids, pouting at Sana like she’s just committed the world’s worst crime. 

Mina and Chaeyoung are attempting to settle everyone, all while refusing to look at one another. Sana wonders if they’ll be upset with them all later, but they’ll definitely thank her for finally exposing the elephant in the room.

Tzuyu is holding Boo in her lap, looking utterly bored.

Finally, Nayeon calms the rest of them and points an accusing finger at Sana. “You can’t just say it out loud like that! That’s cheating!”

Jeongyeon scoffs. “And interfering with Dahyun and I _wasn’t_ cheating?”

Nayeon doesn’t offer a response sans the roll of her eyes.

“At least we can say we lost because of interference.” Dahyun shrugs. “Momo’s plan was foiled by a _dog_.”

Momo releases a scandalized gasp. “That _dog_ is a genius.”

The room collectively pauses to give Momo a pitying look. They all really, really love Boo, but there’s no doubt in their minds that Boo is on the… less intelligent side.

“Can someone just explain what’s happening?” Chaeyoung asks, snapping everyone out of their silent judgement.

Tzuyu clears her throat. Everyone’s eyes land on her in a hurry. “They made a bet to see who could finally get you guys to admit you liked each other. The winner gets the first shower in the big bathroom.”

Cheayoung does one of her faces, the ones that all the fan’s make memes out of. Sana likes those faces. “What is wrong with all of you?”

Mina laughs. It’s odd, Sana figured she would have been mortified at the revelation, but she just seems terribly amused by it all. Chaeyoung is the one offended.

“Look, something needed to be done about it and we wanted to help.” Jeongyeon tries to explain.

  
Chaeyoung isn’t buying it. “No, you wanted first dibs on the shower.”

Jeongyeon blinks. “Well… yes.”

Chaeyoung throws her arms up. Mina pulls Chaeyoung back down, wrapping an arm around her waist. Sana is floored by this display of confidence. Finally, all her years of teaching have paid off. She’s taught Mina well.

“Look.” Mina shakes her head fondly at all of them. “We appreciate you trying to help-”

“ _I_ don’t”

Mina ignores Chaeyoung. “-but none of you can win the bet because we’re already together.”

Sana feels her jaw drop. She tries to find the words to express her absolute confusion, and when she glances around the room, the others are in similar states. No one seems to know what to say.

Nayeon is the one to finally speak up. “What do you mean you’re already together?”

Chaeyoung huffs, leaning into Mina’s side. “It means we’ve been trying to enjoy our privacy without all of you in our business.”

Mina casually moves Chaeyoung’s hair from her pouting face and places a kiss on her forehead. “What she means is that we just wanted time to ourselves and you guys can get a bit-”

“Dumb.”

Mina ignores her again. “Overbearing.”

“Wait!” Jeongyeon wails. “So no one gets dibs?”

Sana is also a bit upset at the revelation. She has thought that the others might allow her to count this as a win since there weren’t any actual rules established.

“Well-” Mina tosses a glance at Tzuyu. “-Tzuyu is technically the reason we’re together. So I guess she wins.”

Even more chaos erupts, quite similar to the previous outburst, except Dahyun now looks much more scandalized than before, perhaps offended that her SMC members would keep her out of the loop of such a thing.

“She didn’t even want to win! That should disqualify her!” Nayeon screeches. 

Jeongyeon nods. “Agreed.”

  
Momo and Dahyun are pouting again, Sana has the sudden urge to kiss their cheeks in an attempt to cheer them up.

“Okay wait.” Jihyo shushes everyone when they attempt to talk over her. “When did you get together and how did Tzuyu have anything to do with it?”

Chaeyoung sits up, an eager smile on her face. A big change from the frown settled upon her lips moments ago. “Oh I wanna tell this!”

Mina groans, practically shrinking in on herself. “You really don’t have to.”

  
Chaeyoung laughs, patting Mina’s knee gently. “Mina here, apparently, had an entire sims family dedicated to all of us and we-” she points between Mina and herself. “-were the loving parents of an entire family.”

Mina squeals, hiding her face behind her hands when Momo and Jeongyeon laugh at her. She’s obviously mortified, but Sana thinks she looks adorable like this. She’s so happy someone can finally bring this part of Mina out.

“I was going to mind my business when I saw it, but for some reason, Mina made me their child.” Tzuyu interjects. Even Jihyo thinks that tidbit is funny, although she hides her smile behind her hand. “But don’t forget your embarrassing part in this story, Chaeng.”

Mina seems to burst back to life, and Chaeyoung groans, definitely aware of whatever is about to come out of Mina’s mouth.

“Right!” It’s the loudest Sana has heard Mina speak all day. “Tzuyu found Chaeyoung drawing me-” She pauses, the corner of her lips rising. “-from memory.”

“Every single mole, too. She had a lot of drawings of Mina.” Tzuyu adds. “So I did what any good friend would do and showed them both behind the other’s back.”

“Tzuyu, no.” Jihyo sighs out, shaking her head.

Nayeon gives a thumbs up. “Good job, Tzuyu.”

The youngest perks up at the praise, like she always does when Nayeon compliments her in any sort of way. Sana misses the days when their youngest thought Sana was the most amazing one there, not Nayeon.

“So that’s it then?” Jeongyeon still doesn’t seem pleased. “They’re already together? And Tzuyu gets dibs?”

“I still say she doesn’t get the shower.” Nayeon shrugs.

Tzuyu loses the pleased look she had. Sana is ecstatic, this is her chance to finally get Tzuyu back to loving Sana more.

“Well I think Tzuyu deserves it.” Sana bounces in place, shooting Tzuyu a wink. “She did what her unnies couldn’t, right?”

Tzuyu, like she had before, perks up at the praise. “I did do what the rest of you couldn’t!”

She wonders if Tzuyu is more excited about beating them than she is about actually helping her friends. It certainly seems so.”

“I’m not sure if I want dibs though.” Tzuyu shrugs.

“Good.” Nayeon huffs. 

Tzuyu’s eyes narrow in the oldest’s direction. Nayeon doesn’t seem to notice the intense glare, but the others certainly do. “Actually, I think I will take it.”

Nayeon wails. “What? No!”

Tzuyu looks pleased with herself. “Sorry.”

She’s very much not sorry, Sana can tell.

  
  
  


```

  
  


The next morning, Mina shuffles her way into Chaeyoung’s bed, ignoring the arguing coming from the hallways.

“Hey.” Chaeyoung lifts the covers.

Mina sinks into the bed, wrapping herself around the smaller girl. “Hey.”

Chaeyoung noses her shoulder, pressing the tiniest of kisses to her collarbone. “ Is Nayeon trying to argue with Tzuyu about the shower still?”

Mina hums. “Yes. I think Jihyo is going to kill her.”

Chaeyoung giggles into her skin, slipping back to sleep already. The bed is warmer with Mina, even if she had previously released the heat to allow the girl under her covers.

“I love you.” Mina whispers. 

Chaeyoung grins, voice coming out a bit hoarse. “I love you too.”

“I love both of you, but please shut up.” Dahyun throws a pillow at them from across the room. “We have to be up in thirty minutes.”

It’s thirty minutes that Chaeyoung plans spending in Mina’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday G! I can't give you an actual present for obvious reasons, but I hope this will suffice.


End file.
